


Vampire Princess

by Toxic_Kitsune



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Betrayal, Evil Juri, Evil Yuki, F/M, Good Rido, Lies, Memory Loss, Not the ancestor Kuran Kaname, Pureblood Ichiru, Pureblood Zero, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Zero and Ichiru are Kurans, female Zero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Kitsune/pseuds/Toxic_Kitsune
Summary: Who was she? how did she get here? why does she feel an emptiness inside her heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it.  
> I don’t own Vampire Knight  
> No flames please, and the Idea for this story came from Kevin the Seagull  
> Adopted from Kevin the seagull from FF.net

**Chapter 1**

“Ichiru” a sweet voice shouted in the distance, it’s echo carried on the wind and causing ripples on the pond nearby.  

A five-year-old girl with lush silver hair ran around the rose bush arch edge of the bridge that connected to the pavilion in the middle of the Koi pond that was in the centre of the yard in search for her twin brother. When she was in full view of the pavilion she found the brother, she was searching for.

"Ichiru!" she called, her pale violet eyes brighten with happiness, at the sight of her twin.

"Zero!" Zero's twin brother Ichiru called back to her. Zero ran across the short bridge to Ichiru all the while smiling at him. They may be fraternal twins, but Ichiru was the exact copy of her the only difference was their gender, length of hair, and clothes. Zero wore a pale pink dress with a teddy bear on it. While Ichiru wore a baby blue sailor suit.

Ichiru smiled at his sister and started to poke her arm. Zero cutely pouted at her twin. An older child with mahogany hair walked into the pavilion, he chuckled at his younger sibling’s antics. Grabbing the attention of the twins.

"Big brother!" Zero cried upon seeing her other beloved sibling, she happily ran over to the older boy. The older boy opened his arms and lifted Zero up and hugged her. Ichiru walked to join the pair and hugged his older brother.

"Senri!" the older boy known as Senri turned towards his Father a man with multi coloured eyes.

"Father" Senri bowed his head respectfully. Senri was an almost exact replica of his father but he only had his father’s blue eyes and not his multi coloured eyes.

"Senri, Zero, Ichiru your cousins are coming over" their father said. Senri smiled and passed Zero up to their father and coaxed Ichiru’s hand off his pants. After getting Ichiru's hand off his pants he grasped it, they all headed back to the manor to greet their family.

When they got to the manor there was a knock at the front door, their father with Zero in his arms went to answer the door and greeted a brunet man with wine coloured eyes with flecks of red.

"Rido" the man said happily, as he went to embrace, but held back noticing he was holding his niece.

"Haruka" Rido said smiling setting Zero on the ground, who ran off looking from her brothers. When Rido stood up straight, Haruka surprised him by giving him a bear hug. After all the greetings we met, they all went inside the manor.

They proceeded to the lounge room where all Rido’s children were entertaining themselves till the guests arrive. Once the family was in the lounge room a tall teenage brunet boy and a small seven-year-old brunette girl who both were an exact replica of their father Haruka.

Senri eyed the tall brunet boy as he separated from his family, he walked forward to the boy and smiled at his cousin who returned the gesture.

"Kaname, it's nice to see you again and you too little Yuki" Senri said turning to the short girl named Yuki who was looking at the small silver haired twins on the couch.

Seeing the only other girl in the room staring at her, Zero hope to the floor and walked towards the pair, Ichiru looked at his sister wondering what she was going to do. The sounds of small and slow-paced feet heading in their direction Kaname looked at the small silver haired girl child and smiled.

"Why who is this?" Kaname asked smiling at Zero, when she arrived and hid behind her older brother’s legs. Senri smiled at Zero and pushed her in front of him, Zero looked up at Kaname curiously.

"My name is Zero!" the little girl said to happily at the older teen in front of her.

"Well Zero I'm Kaname, how old are you Zero?" Kaname asked sweetly as he lent forwards with his hands on his knees.

"I'm five years old" Zero said cutely, holding out her palm to emphasize what she was saying with all her little fingers extended, Kaname chuckled quietly and behind her Senri laughed at how cute his little sister was being.

But behind Kaname was one who didn’t find any of this funny, she just glared menacingly at the child who was stealing her precious older brother’s attention from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_10 years later_ **

Zero turned off the water as she exited the shower, the water dripping from her hair chilled her back. As Zero dried her hair she looked up and smiled to herself in the mirror. Today was a very special day, it was Yuki's 17th birthday. Zero left the bathroom only clothed in her teal towel. She beelined for her bed which her outfit for the day was laid.

the dress was a pale violet with silver lace around the trim that matched her hair and eyes. Once she dressed in her outfit she headed to the duchess and sat in front of the mirror and brushed her long silver hair that went down to her lower back. Zero put her hair into a French braid then grabbed the silver leaf metallic Lace headband sitting in front of her.  She looked in the mirror at her appearance, smiling to herself again she ran downstairs to join her brothers and father before departing to the Kuran mansion.

**_at the Kuran mansion_ **

Yuki confidently strutted down the huge hall of the mansion on the way to her brother/fiancé's room, he couldn't be mad at her if she interrupted him, after all it is her special day. Once Yuki reached Kaname’s room she didn't bother on knocking on the door believing that he wouldn't mind since she was his fiancé. She pushed open the door and walked right in and smiled at her big brother who looked shocked.

"Yuki, what are you doing? why didn't you knock?" Kaname asked Yuki in an annoyed tone, luckily, he had just finished buttoning up his blazer, he didn’t like how Yuki always stared at his chest.

"Do I need a reason to see my fiancé and do I have to knock on the door to see my fiancé" Yuki said sweetly in an angel’s voice.

"Yes, you do" Kaname said he went to his walk-in closet in search of his white waist coat that complimented his outfit perfectly. The sound of a car pulls up at the gates to the mansion took the duos attention, they walked up to the window, Yuki scowled when she saw that it was her cousins and uncle.

Together Kaname and Yuki went to meet their parent it the foyer, before going outside to greet their family. When the car stopped they walked up to them. Stepping out of the car, Zero smiled brightly. While their father, Ichiru and Senri were getting out of the car she walked up to Kaname and hugged him which made Yuki angry.

"Zero! get off my fiancé!" Yuki yelled angrily and forcefully grabbing Kaname’s arm. What she said make everyone look at her in surprise. Zero quickly let go of Kaname and went to help with the luggage.

"Yuki, Zero can hug me if she wants" Kaname said upset at Yuki. He ripped his arm from her tight grip and went over to the car trunk to help Shiki and Ichiru to get the suitcases out of the trunk. Rido and Haruka shook hands and smiled to each other. Zero put down her luggage on the side of the car and approached Yuki who scowled.

"Hey Yuki" Zero said smiling. She went to hug her, but Yuki ungracefully jumped away from her.

"Go away skank!" Yuki growled at Zero while glaring harshly. Everyone once again was shocked at Yuki's words. Zero look at her cousin before turning to retrieve her suitcases from where she put them, seeing she could still carry more suitcase, she went to get more from the trunk.

"You don't have to help with these suitcases Zero" Senri said to his little sister, he tried to shoo her away, but she politely refused.

"It's ok I like being helpful" Zero said with a big smile on her face. Shiki smiled at his little sister and carried on unpacking the trunk. Kaname took Zero’s suitcases from her hands, she tried to take both of her suitcases from Kaname, but she only managed to get one back. When they all walked into the mansion, Kaname showed Zero to her room that she will be occupying for her stay at the Kuran Mansion.

"Here you are" Kaname opened the door to Zero's temporary room. It was a baby blue painted room with a queen-sized bed. Kaname walked up to the bed and deposited the suitcase her was carrying, Zero smiled at Kaname.

"Thanks for helping carry my luggage" Zero thanked Kaname with a bright smile, she walked up to the bed and put the suitcase she was carrying down.

"Your welcome" Kaname replied to Zero's thankfulness, he always loved at how caring, gentle and kind his little cousin was.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Kaname asked Zero smiling, he wished she was his fiancé and not Yuki, but sadly that was not the case.

"No, it's ok I don't need help, you should get back to Yuki she might start missing you" Zero replied sadly looking away from Kaname, it broke her heart to see him with someone else but as long as she got to see him then she was ok with it.

"Thank you for caring" Zero said. Kaname smiled and pulled Zero into a hug. Zero hugged Kaname back tightly, she didn’t want to ever let go.

"Now let’s unpack your things" Kaname said looking down at Zero. Zero nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After helping Zero unpack Kaname escorted her to the dining room where the rest of the family were all seated. Kaname pulled out a seat for Zero to take, when Zero was seated Kaname took the seat next to her. Yuki sat on the left side of Kaname she was angry that Zero was sitting next to HER fiancé. Everyone could see how angry Yuki was.

''Happy birthday Yuki'' Zero said with a happy face. Yuki growled at Zero angrily for no reason except for the fact that Zero was sitting next to her fiancé. Yuki had dug her nails into her palms creating small crescent wounds spilling her blood, its sweet scent filling the room. When she was about to reply when a level E vampire crashed through the window.

The level E, having smelt the intoxicating blood of a pureblood vampire lunged at Yuki hoping to devour the being whom was producing the sweet scent. The level E only made half way to Yuki before Zero threw a fork at the level E, the fork landing right into its forehead, reducing it to nothing but dust. Now that the first Level E had attack the family could sense more of them converging around the house.

''What the hell!'' Yuki screamed, she couldn’t believe it the stupid Level E just had to attack on her birthday. The entire family prepared for battle as they all ran outside. Everybody stood in a circle their backs facing each other, blasting, slicing, stabbing and decapitating any Level E that got close to them.

Eventually the Level E’s started to thin out so they each went into pairs Rido and Haruka, Senri and Ichiru, Zero and Kaname but Yuki retreated to the safety of the mansion not wanting her complexion to be ruined.

Zero and Kaname killed the vampires at the same pace, their fighting style complementing each other. Soon the Level E turned their attention to them and forcing them back closer and closer to the edge of the Kuran’s property. soon all the vampires were dead everyone were checking each other for injury, Kaname turned to Zero.

''Are you, all right?'' Kaname asked Zero concerned for her, this was the first time he had seen her fight and he didn’t wish to see her injured in any way, in the distance Yuki could be seen swiftly walking towards them, to either separate them or smother Kaname.

''Yeah, I'm…'' Zero was cut off when the cliff she was on started to crack, she slowly started to move to the safety of solid ground but froze when any movement she made more cracks would appear or lengthen. Everybody went silent, not knowing what to do to help Zero.

''Zero!'' Kaname moved towards her not knowing that it would cause more harm than good, he lend forwards to grab her but…

It was too late. The cliff edge had collapsed with her on it. Everyone screamed Yuki for Kaname as he was close to the cliff edge that fell. All not knowing how to deal with it as Zero fell to her possibly to her death. Rido, Senri and Ichiru collapsed in despair for their daughter and sister

No one said a word, slowly walking towards Kaname, Yuki grasped his hand and looked over the cliff as much as she could without falling over the edge, she was silent before she snorted.

''Good riddance'' Yuki said with a snotty attitude, finally now she would have Kaname all to herself and nothing could stop her. No one could believe what Yuki had just said

_SLAP!_

Kaname had slapped Yuki. He could not believe she had said that, he didn’t know how she could be so cruel they had just lost Zero. He tried to hold in the tear that threatened to escape but a few trailed down ruining his perfect composure he tried to maintain.

Yuki just stared at Kaname her cheek stinging from the slap Kaname had inflicted on her, but no matter what Kaname did to her, she would still blame Zero as Yuki was a perfect little girl and Zero was nothing but a attention whore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After Zero had fallen from the cliff her, the Kuran family immediately went looking for her, they had checked everywhere around the bottom of the cliff by never found any evidence of her, they soon had to call off the search as the stress of not having his twin by his side Ichiru had fallen ill, as much as Rido would have liked to continue looking for his only daughter, he had to take care of his youngest son. Everyday his twin was not with him the worse the illness grew. Kaname wouldn't rest till he found his silver haired cousin alive, he prays that he wouldn’t find the crystals that were once her body.

**Meanwhile deep in a forest**

Zero was slowly awakening from the terrible fall. Her head was dizzy, no matter how she tries she could not remember how she got there.

"Huh...where am I?" Zero asked herself. She cradled head, feeling an odd wet feeling, she brought it into her line of vision. The odd wet streak was a thin line of blood trailing down her forehead. Not too far away from her was a small stream, she stumbled towards it and looked in the reflection to see if there were any fresh wounds, there was nothing but a small smudge from where she had wiped. Looking around the forest trying to remember what had happened.

"Who am I?" Zero asked as she stood up, she started to survey the forest around her, it was a nice little clearing which seemed to be alive with flora and fauna, to the left odd black berries grew on a bush, she got a feeling that they were poisonous and to the right were and odd red round fruit. She looked down at the tattered and dirty remains of what looked to be once a beautiful dress.

Soon Zero's stomach started to growl, so she walked to the tree with the odd red round fruit, her mind soon found an answer for the odd fruit, it was an apple tree. She happily picked an apple from the tree to sooth the aching from her stomach. After finishing her apple, she then went back to the stream and drank some of its fresh water.

"I wonder what my name is, if I have one" Zero thought to herself curiously. She hoped that whom ever she was had a family and a family that cared for her, because she didn’t know why but her chest felt empty, and another part in a dull pain.

**At the Kuran Manner**

"Rido I'm sorry about Zero but I don’t think will find her" Haruka said regretfully, Senri and Kaname still went looking for Zero, hoping to find her and bring her home, but no matter how hard they try they can find no trace of her Ichiru was getting worse, and nothing they did helped.

"NO! we can't give up now, we have find her" Rido yelled at his little brother for even thinking about giving up on finding his only baby girl. Haruka looked at Rido feeling sad for his older brother he couldn't even imagine what it must feel like to lose one’s child. That when Kaname happened to walk into the room.

"Kaname you entered without permission why?" Haruka asked his only son with a demanding tone and look. It was so unlike his son who was always polite, he never knew of a time when Kaname would barge in without knocking and waiting for consent to enter.

"Ichiru is getting worse have you found Zero?" Kaname asked desperately with big bags under his wine eyes, no matter how much Yuki pesters him to sleep he will not rest until Zero was home safely and Ichiru was well once again.

"No" Haruka shook his head, he turned from Kaname to Rido and patted him on the shoulder trying to comfort his brother, as much as he was able to, it was hard he was grieving for his lost daughter.

"We have to find her soon" Kaname said to himself worried for his angel of a cousin's safety and return.

**With Zero**

The apples that Zero had collected were not enough she needed more protein in her all apple diet, so she retorted to hunting the deer in the nearby open field, Zero waited in the long grass for one of the deer to separate from the herd.

She was in luck today not but five minutes later a doe soon left the herd to gaze in the long grass where she was currently waiting, as soon as the doe came close enough to Zero's hiding spot she pounced. Zero killed the doe with ease and as quickly as possible by using her teeth to tear into the mammal’s throat out.

She dragged the doe out of view from the herds grazing ground, before harvesting some of the steak meat from the legs as it was the easiest to harvest without anything to cut with.

"This will make a good meal" Zero commented to herself smirking as she started a fire, it was small as not to attract attention but big enough to cook the steak, she didn’t know what to do with the rest of meat she had, but she will come to it when the time came.

As soon as the steak was cooked thoroughly she ate the meat she had cooked. Not long after she finished eating her deer steak the bushes behind her rustled before she was suddenly attacked.

**With Kaname**

Kaname was on his way to check on Ichiru, when Yuki interrupted him from completing his task. her cheek still held little silvery scars on where Kaname had slapped her and split some of her skin, from when they lost Zero off the cliff.

"Kaname dear, why do you care about Zero's brother so much?" Yuki tried to purr but it came out as weird gargle. With a cruel smile on her face thinking she was the most important person in the world, she just strolled up to him hoping to drag him to spend time with her instead of their useless cousin.

"Because he's our cousin Yuki" Kaname was offended that she would even ask that question, when she was younger she seemed like a caring little girl, but know she was cruel and heartless. He just tried to ignore her when she attempted to grasp his arms.

"Well he looks too much like that little skank sister of his" Yuki said with a snobby tone. When Kaname heard her to froze, his face contorted in rage.

"Shut up! you know nothing you stupid little girl" Kaname yelled at his bitch of a sister, he was done with her, he was not going to deal with her attitude and how selfish she was anymore. Yuki was shocked Kaname had never yelled at her before.

'It's all Zero's fault" Yuki thought angry at Zero. Kaname walked past Yuki and went to Ichiru’s room. Yuki just looked at Kaname’s retreating back, she vowed if she ever found Zero she would pay for what she had done to her.

Ichiru looked up as the door opened hoping to see his beautiful twin sister, hoping that her falling off that cliff had all been a bad dream. But disappointment filled his eyes when the door revealed Kaname not his precious Zero. All Ichiru wanted was his twin back was that too much to ask for. Kaname looked at Ichiru he looked even worst then before. They had to find Zero before Ichiru become nothing but dust.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Kuran Mansion, with Yuki**

After Kaname left Yuki in the hallway, Yuki had stormed off to her room and slammed the door shut, she was completely infuriated, the person she ever wanted never gave her a second thought, she was always second to her cousins and especially to Zero. If Zero was found, she planned to get rid of her by any means necessary. But the problem was she didn’t know how to do it without the evidence pointing to her, everyone know she hatted Zero, so she had to find a way to get rid of her without being caught.

Yuki opened the door and checked the hallway for anyone heading down her way, just her luck, the hallway seemed to be empty. Silently she crept down the empty hall, ahead of her way the room that a very sick Ichiru was with Kaname taking care of him, using all her knowledge on sneaking she was able to pass under her brother’s acute senses, but the room next to it, Senri was looking over a map of the immediate area around the Kuran estate, the map was marked red crosses marking the area that Kaname and he had searched for Zero.

He knew that they had to be closing in on her location he could feel it, but his uncle Haruka seemed to have given up on finding her alive, and the mass attack by the level E would have drawn the attention of the hunters, he prayed they would find Zero before the hunters did.

“Please Zero, stay safe we miss you” Senri clutched the fabric of his shirt over his heart, got up to go and tell his uncle and father he was going out to look for Zero once again, however when he went to open the door he heard scuffling from the other side of his door. He waited a few minutes till the scuffling moved a distance away from the door, he opened the door just as he saw Yuki turn around the corner, Senri decided to follow her to see what she was up to.

Senri followed Yuki at a safe distance, so he wouldn’t be detected by her, Yuki had looked behind herself a few times but Senri was able to hide behind furniture and potted plants in the hallway. Yuki seemed to head in the direction of the kitchen that connected to the room his father and uncle were in comforting each other, he guessed the reason to go through the kitchen was to avoid them.

Yuki unaware she was being followed she peered through the slightly open door that lead into the living room where her uncle and father looked through very old photos of their childhood, she was never interested in them as they were just a reminder of her painful past.

She walked, what looked like was to the opposite side of the manor where her father’s quarters were until she made a sudden left turn and she entered a hallway that looked like no one had entered for a very long time as it was dusty and covered in cobwebs. She continued down the hallway, Senri had never knew that this hallway even existed, he was now definitely interested in where Yuki was heading now.

Yuki stopped when she came upon a dead end, Senri feared she knew he was following her, if he was caught he had no excuse to why he was following her, but she never turned around instead she opened a passage by pressing what looked like a very tiny button that was behind a vase that could have possible held a bouquet of flowers.

Senri let out a silent gasp it was the fabled passageway that led down to the tombs of deceased Kuran’s. the very tomb that held the first Kuran ancestor. Though Yuki never when very far into the crypt, indicated whomever tomb she was heading for had died recently. The tomb she was heading to was at the very front. once she arrived she brushed of the dust that had accumulated overtime. She placed a loving hand on the Kuran rose crest just above the name of the tomb occupant.

“Don’t worry, I won’t make the same mistake as you did” she started to rub the tomb slowly, she wouldn’t go back on the promise that she made years ago as a young child. Senri crept closer hoping to see the name in which Yuki was now caressing. Senri was in shock when he got a glimpse of the name, he never ran so fast in his entire life.

**The Forrest, with Zero**

Zero had a sense of something behind rapidly diving towards her, instinct took over her as she shot to the side, where she had previously had been was now a young woman, but something was wrong, her eyes were a vivid red, and they held a hunger to them. Zero didn’t know what to do, she didn’t know who she was, where she was or if she had any family. Zero was lucky that the strange woman was just preoccupied with eating the rest of the raw deer meat next to the fire.

Zero, quickly came to the conclusion to get out of whatever this thing was, so as quietly as possible she stood up to try and make an escape, but is was fruitless, as she was backing away she had stepped on a stick and had broken it under her foot, attracting the strange woman’s attention, she lunged at her, Zero was once again forced to dodge. Zero ran away from the Woman as fast as she could, but no mater how fast she ran or how often she changes directions, the lady would always keep up.

Zero believed that the lady just seemed to be toying with her, she could hear its hysterical laugh echo behind her, she had to find a place to hide. So, every tree, bush or rivers she ran passed, she searched for a place to hide in until the lady left, she made a sharp left between two large trees that had a skinny opening between them, just as she was able to wiggle though them a clawed hand scrapped the bark where her head had just been.

Zero was convinced that whatever this lady was, she had to be some kind of beast. The beast started to claw its way through the two trees making the opening bigger, so she could fit through. Just as the beast made an opening big enough for her to fit through, Zero had already found a hiding spot.

 She found a dead tree that was hollow and a thick bush partially covering the entrance, so all she had to do was pull a branch over to cover the entrance completely and be a quiet as possible to avoid detection. She picked up a stick that was out the front and quickly cleared the spider webs that were in the hollow trunk, she grabbed a branch that wouldn’t snap if pulled to hard and would look natural if view the bush from the outside.

 She pulled the branch in front of the hollow hoping for the beast to lose interest in her a leave her alone. She was so scared, she didn’t know what to do what that thing was, her mind was just full of adrenalin, she kept getting flashes of a person with a kind smile and someone who looked like herself but with shorter hair, it made her brain hurt, she tried not to cry out in pain as not wanting to attract the beast attention again.

She could hear the beast it was now in front of tree so was hiding in but not looking directly at it, that was when she felt it, just like when the beast attacked her she felt two more unknown presence approaching her location. She peeked through the bush slightly not to make the bush rustle, when she saw that the beast had turned its attention to where the presence was coming from. The beast let out a load growl, that’s when she heard it.

_*Schklikt, klikt*_

_*Bang*_

Shots, gun shots her mind supplied her, the shot were loud ones, once again the answer popped into her mind, they were shots from a shotgun, an inhuman screech ripped from the beast, Zero had to cover her ears as the noise and the influx of information were starting to give her a major headache.  Not long after the first shot another shot was fired, silencing the screech from the beast the forest around her went dead quiet.

Zero could hear nothing but the sound of her breath, she heard two sets of foot steeps heading towards her location, she held her breath and prayed that whatever shot the beast wasn’t worse than it. she once again parted the bush with her unoccupied hand, to see what had stopped in front of her hiding spot. She didn’t see mush as shoved in her face was the barrel of a smoking shot gun, previously used to forever silence the beast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Forrest, with Zero**

Having a barrel of a smoking shotgun shoved in her face was something Zero couldn’t predict when she peeked out of the bushes, she remained absolutely silent not knowing what to do, well it seemed she didn’t have to as a husky voice broke the silence of the forest with their one command.

“I would get out of their if I were you pureblood” Zero swallowed she complied, she let go of the branch she was holding, it swung back, to its rightful place, the person holding the barrel didn’t flinch, when she was revealed, she probably didn’t look to good. He previously ruined dress now had wide scrapes going across the front showing parts of her stomach and she was now covered in some cobwebs so missed in her rush to enter the hollow trunk.

She looked up at the two tall men, the one holding a shotgun to her face was a man with jet black hair and dressed in a brown trench coat with a matching wide brimmed cowboy style hat, he just stared at her, and Zero just stared right back. The other behind the raven-haired, had ash brown hair he looked a lot friendlier then the other even thought he was wearing a black trench coat with what looked to be a midnight blue turtleneck sweater underneath with a sword strapped to his back and a pistol on his hip.

The raven-haired man shoved the shotgun barrel to her forehead, as it got close it started to spark Zero pulled her head away in surprise, but raven-haired man just shoved it back, the moment it was about to touch her, a hand shot out and grasped the barrel, raven-haired man turned sharply to blondie.

“Yagari, Stop!” Yagari as blondie called him jerked the gun away, Yagari look at blondie angerly, his piercing blue eyes, boring into the man’s hazel eyes. If it were any other man if would have made them flinch but blondie didn’t seem to be affected by the man’s stare.

“why did you stop me, Kaien!?” Kaien pouted at Yagari’s angry question, but he didn’t let it affect him, kaien may not look it but he could put Yagari in his place if he wanted it but that was not his way of doing this, unlike many other hunters.

“you can’t shoot her, she’s just a little girl” Kaien was appalled to think that this grown man would shot a helpless little girl, even if she was a pureblood, she looked worse for wear. He couldn’t judge on pureblood age as you could be old but still look like a child as in lord Toma’s sake.

“who cares there were a lot of level E, around here so that means their had to be a pureblood turning them” Yagari justified, he took no notice to her scraped clothing indicated, which showed she would have fought with other vampires.

“I’m right here you know, so stop talking about me” Zero started to get agitated with the duo talking about her like she was some rabid beast willing to attack anything. Sure, she didn’t know who she was but other then the blood dripping down her forehead when she awoke there was nothing to show she had turned anyone to whatever these level E things they were talking about.

“so, the little beast can talk, what’s you name kid?” Yagari pointed his shotgun at her chest poking her with it a few times, the electric current that sparked from the gun when it got close did nothing to her body like she thought it would.

“Stop that, for your information, I don’t know” Zero batted the gun away much to the surprise of the men in front of her. Once again, the guns sparks were just for show, as nothing happened, sure there was a feeling like it didn’t belong in her hands, but she ignored the feeling.

“I don’t know who I am” Zero sagged her head, her hand moved to her chest she suddenly felt a great deal sadness in her heart, she had to be somewhere but where, she didn’t know. She heard a sniffle coming from in front of her.

“Kaien, don’t you dare” Yagari growled at Kaine as the man looked like was about to cry, there was already a small dribble coming from his nose. Yagari sure he respected Kaien’s strength, but the guys soft heart always annoys him.

“but Yagari we have to help her” Kaien pulled Zero toward himself and hugged her, he spins around making Zero’s head spin. When she tried to push him away he just held her tighter, after the third attempt to get away failed, she just punched him in the side sending him to the ground.

Yagari just sighed, he was used to the antics his friend did, but if the pureblood hadn’t just punched him, well let’s just say Kaien would walk out of this forest with a blackeye, he just stood back and watched Kaien struggle to get off the ground.

The sound of fabric being patted drew Yagari’s attention to the purebloods torn cloths as she tried to straighten them even if they were almost nothing but rags. who ever she was, she must have been through a lot to come out looking like that. Something about her looked familiar, like he had seen her before or someone like her.

“here put this on” Zero vision darkened, and she felt an odd weight on her head, reaching up she pulled it away and noticed that it was Kaien’s trench coat. Zero looked to Kaien but he was just looking at Yagari who refused to meet the eye of either of them. 

Zero said a quiet thank you and put on the coat. The size of the coat it dwarfed her, she had to roll up the sleeves half way just to see her hands. Once the coat was adjusted enough that when she tried to walk she wouldn’t trip, Kaien put both of his hands on her shoulders.

“there is a mansion full of purebloods nearby maybe, they could help you with who you are” Kaien smiled at her, Zero felt hope well up in her chest, maybe she could find out who she was, the hunters guided Zero to the car at the edge of the forest where they set off to mansion.

 

**The Kuran Mansion**

Senri hoped his hasty exit didn’t attract the attention of Yuki, by the time he reached his temporary room he was already exhausted, he towards Kaname’s room hoping to catch his and tell him the truth before Yuki could interrupt him. he didn’t see Kaname as he turned around the corner and they collided, Kaname happened to be carrying soup for Ichiru when Senri collided with him sending the thankfully warm soup down Senri and his shirt as Senri landed on top of him.

Senri didn’t know what he collided with but whatever it was, happened to be soft, he looked up to see a mop of brown hair, for a moment he feared it was Yuki, but remembered he ran here, so their was no way she could be in front of him, the figures chest was too hard to be a females chest even if Yuki was flat chested it would still be soft and the figure was too short to be Haruka so it had to be Kaname.

“Kaname thank the ancestors I found you” Senri relaxed his head on Kaname’s shoulder, he was relieved, he could have sworn his heart had skipped a few beats. Senri stood up and offered a hand to Kaname, when both of the boys were on their feet, bits of soup started to slide down each other’s shirts. Senri flushed when he was the mess he made and started to wipe some of the soup off Kaname’s shirt.

“Senri, what are you doing running around the manor” Kaname questioned he pulled the soled shirt away from his body while checking how bad the stain on his blazer was and if it could be removed with a wash or if had to be thrown out. Senri quickly surveyed the hallways around him.

“Kaname, I…” Senri was unable to say more as Yuki turned the corner, once she saw the duo, she came running towards them. Senri noticed it was not in the direction he had come from, so their had to be a different entrance or exit somewhere around the mansion.

“Kaname, are you ok? You’re not hurt are you?” Yuki fussed, she had seen the soiled shirt and empty bowl of soup, she knew Kaname wasn’t clumsy, so something must have happened for him to look like that, she turned to glanced at Senri noticed a soiled shirt like Kaname, and concluded he was one to cause the possible harm to her fiancé.

“you idiot! look at what you did to my fiancé, you ruined his favourite shirt” Yuki raged at Senri, shocking both boys with he rapid change of attitude. Senri didn’t know what to do he had to get Kaname alone to tell him of what he saw.

“Relax Yuki I’m fine, we just didn’t see each other as we turned the corner” Kaname tried to sooth Yuki’s unnecessary temper towards their cousin. He really didn’t want to marry her if this was the way she acted with their family. Yuki was to retort before a voice cut her off.

“Kaname, Senri, Yuki” Haruka’s voice echoed at the end of the hallway, he beckoned them closer, the trio were confused, he usually spent his time caring for his brother and Ichiru. When the trio were closer he was about to say something, when he noticed the state the two boys were in.

“what happened to you boys?” Kaname looked briefly toward Senri and Yuki glared at him, Haruka noticed the looks that were directed to Senri, so Haruka turned his attention fully to Senri hoping for an explanation.

“Sorry uncle I was running, and I smacked into Kaname who was carrying soup for Ichiru” Senri flushed, he couldn’t believe it, he ran in the halls one of the many rules he learnt as a kid growing up. Even if he had a good excuse he couldn’t tell it with Yuki right next to them.

“that’s ok, as long as none of you were hurt” Haruka sighed at least the soup didn’t seem to be hot, he that burns don’t take long to heal, but you would still feel a type of phantom pain from it. Haruka sent the boys to go change out of their wet shirts, before telling them to meet in the living room.

Yuki went back to her room not wanting to be in the discussion on what she assumed would be for what they should do next to find Zero. She started to feel hungry, she was craving for something overly sweet, maybe soon she will go to the kitchen looking for something sweet to satisfy her cravings.

When Kaname and Senri returned back from changing shirts, Haruka sent Rido to check on Ichiru. He didn’t want his brother to hear of this conversation, it would shatter his brothers already fragile heart.

“I’m sorry but you can’t go looking for Zero at the moment” Haruka was met with immediate protest, he hated to do this to the boys, he knew they cared for Zero deeply, but it looked like Ichiru wasn’t going to last for very much longer and they needed everyone here for when he passes.

“it seems that the hunter association had heard about the Level E attack and sent some hunters to exterminate them and I don’t want you boys anywhere near them” Haruka’s concern was touching but with their being hunters about what would happen with Zero. Senri’s concern had just become real, the hunters were here, and Zero was nowhere to be found.

Yuki wanted to cheer, she had entered the kitchen a few minutes ago and was able to hear that hunters were in the forest, maybe if Zero survived her fall, the hunters would kill her it would make her plans so much easier. She kept munching on a piece of cheese cake, she found in the fridge.

“But father what about Zero, we can’t leave her to be out there with those hunters, they could kill her” Kaname just could think of his precious cousin out there with those hunters, some hunters didn’t care in you were on the execution list or not they would still hunt you. He didn’t judge Zero’s ability to fight, but he knew that she had never been in contact with hunter weapons.

“Kaname, Senri, I know you want to find her but, she would have turned up, I think it is time to give up” Haruka hated to do this to the boys but he thinks it’s time to stop. Kaname and Senri look at Haruka they felt betrayed, how could he say that to them did he care about Zero.

“NO! we will never give up in finding Zero, even if it kills us” Senri screamed at Haruka, never has Senri ever felt this much rage to any of his family members, angry tears spilled from his eyes Kaname started to rub Senri’s back in comfort. Haruka sighed he left the two boys to themselves, he was going to check on Ichiru and Rido.

Yuki watched from the kitchen, she had been about to leave after retrieving another slice of the delicious cheese cake when she heard Senri’s outburst. she had watched her father leave, but her fiancé and Senri stayed behind, it should be her back that Kaname was rubbing, she leant on the door frame, to hear what they were up to.

“we won’t give up Senri, later we’ll sneak out and continue the search, come on, lets check your map on places we should search” Kaname and Senri soon left for Senri’s room, to look at the detailed map of the area.  

The sound of a car pulling up to the driveway, made Yuki run to the window in the kitchen, she caught sight of a car pulling. The windows on the car were tinted so she couldn’t see who was in the car. She ran to the door praying that whomever were in the car that Zero wasn’t among them.

“I got it” Yuki screamed when there were knocks on the door, she hoped that no one else comes to the door, she cautiously opened the door and inwardly sighed, it was just two hunters. She opened the door completely.

“what can I do for you hunters” Yuki put on an innocent smile, the blond hunter melted at her smile, the raven-haired man just sneered, he stepped to the side revealing a hidden figure Yuki, didn’t see before.

Yuki was in shock, their stood Zero, wearing a black trench coat over her tattered dress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Kuran Mansion, Rido, Ichiru and Haruka**

“Rido, how’s Ichiru?” Haruka leant on the door frame that lead into Ichiru’s room. Rido didn’t turn from his place on the bed to face him, all his attention was on his youngest son. Who had been bed bound for the last couple of days.

“Why?” Rido turned to Haruka, his heterochromatic eyes had a red rim around then indicating he had been crying, but his tears had long since ran out.

“First my sister and my wife, then my only daughter and know Ichiru” Haruka walked to where Rido was sitting. Haruka gazed at Ichiru, as the days passed he just seemed to deteriorate. Haruka guessed that he had a week at most to live, unless by some miracle Zero was alive and made it home before then.

“I…I don’t think I can take anymore Haruka, if I lose Ichiru, please take care of Senri for me” Rido looked dead all the life that his children brought him was gone. Rido could no longer be in the world where all his beloved family weren’t in it.

“Rido! You can’t possibly say that what about Senri, how would I tell him that his father abandoned him just like his mother when he was 5 years old” Haruka was getting angry, he would not let him take the easy way out like his wife.

Rido was about to retort when a small broken voice of the sick boy on the bed stole their attention. Ichiru had his eyes open facing the left side of the wall. Rido and Haruka lent closer to the boy.

“Ze…ro…Zer…o…Zero” Ichiru’s voice seemed to get stronger, he started to move, trying to get out of the bed, but Haruka and Rido kept him pinned down to it, but that just made him struggle harder, till he fell off the bed onto the floor.

“Ichiru!” both Haruka and Rido yelled, where had Ichiru gotten this strength from it just came out of nowhere. But when Ichiru started to crawl towards the door Rido had enough and picked his son up.

Only to drop him when his son slammed his elbow in his face, causing his noes to gush out blood. Ichiru took his chance and started to crawl down the hallway that leads to the living room and the entryway.

**The Kuran Mansion, Kaname and Senri**

When the boys were out side of the room Senri pushed Kaname in, he checks to see if anyone saw them before shutting and locking the door.

“Senri what the hell!” Kaname exclaimed, something was up with his cousin he noticed it when the bashed into each other, when Yuki turned up he acted strange.

“Kaname, can you tell me what happened to your mother?” Senri knew that it was a sensitive subject to him, but he just had to know that what he was told was not the truth.

“Why would you bring this up” Kaname couldn’t believe what his cousin asked of him. it hurt, he had loved his mother but when he was 7 and Yuki was 2 it had all changed.

“you know my Mother left us just after Zero and Ichiru were born she never cared for us” Senri looked up at his older cousin, this was going to either change his perspective on his mother or fuel the fire that is his hatred for her.

“well that was not the truth it seems” Kaname just looked at his cousin with scepticism, his father had never told a lie to them before, Kaname was sure that the man couldn’t even lie to save his life.

“well with aunt Juri, it seems she never left” Senri stared at Kaname watching as his auburn eyes widen when he processed what he was told.

“what!?” Kaname had trouble believing his cousin but he trusted him, he would never stir him wrong as he has never done it before, but he still needed proof.

“What proof do you have?” Senri looked around and went to the door opening it and making sure no one was listening in on his conversation with Kaname. But when he closed it again. a loud shout of “Ichiru” and a thump was heard coming from Ichiru’s room.

Both Kaname and Senri went to the hallway to see Ichiru turn the corner using the wall as support whispering for his lost sister.

**The Kuran Mansion, Front door**

“do you know her?” Yagari question the pureblood in front of him, Yuki said nothing, she quickly can to her senses, she walked forward and looked at Zero. Yuki noticed that something was wrong.

“No, I don’t, sorry” Yuki faked not knowing who she was, she couldn’t scream at them that she was the one to send the Level E after her as it would attract the attention from the rest of the family.

That was the one thing she didn’t want them to know, that Zero was back. Maybe these hunters will take her away from them forever and she can finally get Kaname to focus on her and only her.

She watched as Zero become saddened, the blond hunter went to comfort her, but the other just watched her with narrowed eyes.

Zero walked up to her and went to grab her hand but froze, instead she bowed. she stepped back from her till she was next to the hunters that saved her life.

“thank you for your help, we’re sorry to disturb you” Zero said, she didn’t know, but she felt something from the girl in front of her, it told her to trust her, but another part said to run.

Kaien put his hand on her shoulder and lead her back to the car, Zero took one last look at the mansion before ducking into the vehicle, Kaien closed the door behind her.

**The Hunters Car**

“I’m sorry to get your hopes up” Kaien turned to look at the upset girl in the backseat, Yagari was the one driving, he didn’t trust Kaien and his lead foot. Kaien looked at Zero and smiled, he couldn’t place it put she looked like someone he had seen before, but he didn’t know any purebloods.

“you know, we have to call you something, we can’t just keep say hey you or little pureblood” at that comment Zero glared at him, if they weren’t in a car she would totally kick him in the face.

“I’m not little” Zero growled, yes, she was not as tall as them, but she was tall for her age, at least she thought she was. Well she was certainly taller than the other pureblood they just met, they can’t be that much of a difference in their age.

“I know we’ll call you Tsukiko it means moon child” Zero scrunched her face. Did he have to refer to her heritage of being a pureblood vampire.

“don’t like that, well what about Miyako, beautiful night child” Yagari scoffed from the driver seat, he could only take Kaien attitude for so long.

“Can you be anymore obvious with a name, just prick name it’s not that hard” he started to play with the radio trying to find a good radio station, after frustrating attempts he gave up, and reached for a cigarette instead. Kaien went to suggest another name, but Yagari turned sharply at him

“Not Yuki, there is enough girls out their called that, and I hate that name” Yagari sneered, Kaien looked offended, because he had told the man that if he ever had a child he would call them Yuki.

“Yuki is a beautiful name” Kaien started to rant on how Yagari could never know a good name even if it smacked him in the face.

Unknown to the two, Zero was struck with a sudden pain, it felt like her head was splitting in to

 “My name is Zero!"  "You don't have to help with these suitcases Zero” ‘Zero! get off my fiancé!’   ''Zero!''  the multiple voices echoed in her head, they were on repeat.

“Zero” she whispered that was it her name, the echo of pain followed when a pair of caring auburn eyes flashed in her head.

“my name is Zero” she started to laugh she finally knew her name, the laughter gained the attention of the males up front

“hey kid, something funny” Yagari turned to her, patting the ash the on the edge of the window, Zero beamed at him.

“my name is Zero” if she wasn’t confined to the car she would be dancing, or at least jumping for joy she finally knew a part of herself.

“that’s wonderful you remembered your name” Kaien went to embrace her, but remembered they were in a moving car when he nearly chocked himself with the seat belt.


End file.
